Visitas Inesperadas
by Once L
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, ambos se vuelven a encontrar. Y una cosa es segura: su extraña “relación” no ha cambiado en absoluto. La 'tensión', sigue ahí. - Johnny & Kai.


**† ****VISITAS INESPERADAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack and Roll.

**Reto:** Ust.

**Fandom: **Bey Blade

**Personajes****: **Johnny & Kai.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial, post G Revolution.

**Resumen:** Después de tanto tiempo, ambos se vuelven a encontrar. Y una cosa es segura: su extraña "relación" no ha cambiado en absoluto. La _tensión_, sigue ahí.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Takao Aoki_, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**16/12/09**_

Las últimas hojas que quedaban en los arboles eran mecidas por el frío viento que golpeaba la ciudad como anticipatorio de la siguiente estación que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que este año, llegaría con más fuerza.

Así que por la calle y siendo el medio día, los transeúntes caminaban aún con su ropa abrigada, tratando de conservar el calor en sus cuerpos.

*

Una situación muy diferente en aquel muchacho pelirrojo, que no llevaba encima más que un chaleco con una camisa de mangas cortas, y parecía, que la ventisca que soplaba de un lugar a otro, únicamente le revolvía el cabello y ni escalofríos le provocaba.

Pero todo esto, sin duda era, porque esta persona iba centrada en una sola cosa; ignorando por completo tanto a las personas como al mismísimo clima. Y cómo no hacerlo, si después de todo, se encontraba ni más ni menos que en Japón.

Su visita y el significado que le daba a su acción se resumía a una cosa, una persona más bien. Que aunque no quisiera y se negara a ello, en el fondo sabía que se resumía a "_él"._

*

Y tal y como sí lo hubiese invocado, sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre el puente por el que transitaba, yendo a parar hacia una de las personas que permanecían inmóviles, observando desde su puesto la vista que aquella construcción proporcionaba.

"¿Kai?" –pensó para sí mismo al figurársele, deteniendo por completo sus pasos y detallando en su figura.

La persona podía estar de espaldas, pero aquel rebelde cabello bicolor que se bamboleaba con la brisa sólo podía pertenecer a una persona en todo el planeta tierra, y Johnny, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sin contar claro, con que _nadie_ en Japón, llevaría _esa_ bufanda y mucho menos, de _esa_ forma; solamente, el nieto de Voltaire.

Y no se equivocó.

*

Dicha persona que permanecía recargado sobre la barda no era otro más que Kai Hiwatari, uno de los mejores bey luchadores de todo el mundo, pero también, uno de los más "especialitos" por decirlo de algún modo.

Así que al europeo no le sorprendió encontrárselo ahí, solo; disfrutando tanto de la vista como del clima. Y que ahora que reparaba en ello, su propio cuerpo se estremeció al contacto con el viento, que sopló por momentos. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, hacía frío.

*

Algo que pasó a segundo plazo cuando vio que el ruso-japonés se giraba y se encontraba con su mirada.

Tan sorprendido como él, que en su rostro podía leer claramente un_: "¿Johnny?"_ Sin la necesidad de ser articulado siquiera. Pero también, había algo más.

Un _"algo"_, que ni Kai ni Johnny pudieron descifrar, pues no podían pensar en otra que no fuera _esa_ mirada atrayente e hipnotizante. En eso, y en la presencia del otro que estaba fuera de lugar.

*

Hiwatari sin duda, tuvo muchas dudas desde que se giró y le vio. Dudas cómo que qué hacía él en ese lugar y por qué... por qué no se movía ni hacía nada. Parecía una estatua, que quería decir o hacer algo pero al final, no se animaba. O al menos, esa fue su impresión.

Quizá estaba equivocado. Y el pelirrojo sólo iba de paso y casualmente, él se había topado con su mirada y presencia, siendo justo él el que le había dado las señas cómo si fuera a decirle algo y por eso aguardaba en su puesto. No estaba seguro. Pero tampoco Johnny.

*

Porque qué podía hacer ahora que Kai se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando, y que la mirada se había vuelto mutua, pero ninguno de los dos se acercaba, cuestionaba o hacía nada para salir de dudas o acabar con ello.

Lo que si sabían cada uno, era que la situación comenzaba a tornarse ridícula y embarazosa, pero ninguno quería dar la pauta final para acabar con aquel show que se había formado.

*

Johnny fue el primero en dar muestras de vida, por lo que dio un paso hacia adelante, siendo observado en detalle por la mirada analítica del G Revolution que esperó. Situación que en contraste alteró un poco al europeo, y luego se arrepintió.

¿Y ahora que pensaría, Kai, de él?

Por un momento la temperatura aumentó en su cuerpo, sintiendo un calor abrazador que le sofocaba y le nublaba la mente.

"¡Al diablo! ¡No tengo que darle explicaciones!"

Rectificó para sí mismo, tomando ese impulso de enojo para salir de aquel embrollo.

Un _"¡Hmf!"_ muy digno escapó de sus labios, dándose la vuelta para marcharse con un aire de superioridad.

*

Lo cual obviamente descolocó al bicolor, y hasta le hizo bufar divertido.

Y pensar que por un momento creyó que Johnny ya había madurado. Equivocación, total, muchas gracias. Johnny seguía siendo el mismo niñito inmaduro e impulsivo que conoció en el castillo de Robert hacía dos años y medio atrás. O algo así, ya no se acordaba.

El pelirrojo no cambiaba, aunque su cuerpo se notaba que sí.

*

Algo no tan alejado de los pensamientos del aludido, que seguía andando con paso rápido, aunque sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Hiwatari seguía consiguiendo que se enfadara y actuara sin pensar. Y él que creía que ya había superado toda esa rivalidad al haber "madurado", error.

- ¡Maldito, Kai! –farfulló con molestia, sacando su móvil y marcando un número.- Robert... dame la dirección.

Que a pesar de haber sonado y sido una orden, el líder de los Majestics no se inmutó ni le dijo nada. Al parecer, Johnny estaba enojado, eso era todo.

Tampoco era la gran novedad.

*

Lo que quizá si lo fuera...

- Kai, Johnny... –dijo Tyson al verlos, poniéndose de pie para recibirlos. Segundos después, su semblante cambió por uno de confusión.- ¿Ustedes... venían juntos?

Las miradas de todos los presentes recayeron en los recién llegados ante la pregunta formulada por el tricampeón mundial.

- ¡Para nada! ¡¿Qué te crees?! –gruñó, cruzando sus brazos y mirando indignado hacia otra dirección.

- No. –se limitó a decir Kai, manteniéndose tan estoico como siempre.

Y era verdad. No venían juntos. Que se hayan encontrado en la entrada principal no significaba que hubieran tomado el mismo camino y hubieran caminado lado a lado hasta llegar a casa de Tyson, donde por cierto, no tenía idea de que McGregor iría a parar.

*

Pero dejando a un lado la llegada _no-juntos_ de Johnny y Kai, los presentes retomaron su charla, donde estos dos permanecían al margen pero las miradas que constantemente se echaban no.

Nadie se había percatado de ello, gracias a Dios; pero si continuaban así hasta Daichi, que era el más despistado del grupo se iba a dar cuenta y a ninguno de los dos les convenían, o eso creían. Ninguno quería un interrogatorio de _"qué le pasaba con él otro"_ porque ni ellos lo sabían. Era algo que se estaba dando desde que se vieron, y que posiblemente era el acumulamiento en esos años en los que no se habían visto y punto.

Ni uno ni otro iba a buscar el fondo del asunto de todos modos.

*

Algo que quizá sería lo mejor, pues de ser miradas posadas en su contrario, se convirtió en una invitación abierta hacia la disputa.

- ¿Y qué lugares les gustaría visitar? –preguntó tranquilamente Ray, siguiendo la conversación que ya llevaba más de media hora.

- ¡Nosotros podemos ir a dónde queramos! –contestó Johnny con arrogancia, haciendo alarde de su fortuna.- No nos preocupamos si está al otro lado del mundo o si es muy caro el viaje.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que puedes ir a cualquier lugar del mundo? –contrapuso Kai con una sonrisa desafiante, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Porque una cosa es ir y otra muy diferente, que te dejen ingresar. –y le mandó una mirada triunfante.

- ¡Por supuesto! –declaró.- ¿Quién te crees que somos? ¿Nadie? A diferencia de otras personas, no sé, tú... –entrecerró sus ojos complacido.- A _uno,_ sí lo reconocen.

- ¿Sí? Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso... ¿ehmm? ¿Cuál era tu nombre? –dijo apropósito, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de Johnny.

- ¡Tú! –el europeo se puso de pie, siendo retenido por Robert y Enrique antes de que cometiera una locura y les arruinara las vacaciones.

- ¡Hey, chicos! –y Oliver trató de calmarlos.- Tranquilos, no tiene porque... exaltarse. Recuerden que sólo es una visita.

- ¡Pues! –se zafó del agarre que sus amigos le hicieron.- Díselo a la _personita_ con Alzheimer de ahí, Oliver. Es su culpa. –murmuró, tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Sí, como digas... Sin nombre. –le dio el avión, ignorando por completo sus palabras y el gruñido que el otro dio por lo bajo.

- Kai... –le reprendieron entonces sus amigos, notándole por alguna extraña razón, divertido.

Tal parecía que el ruso-japonés podía "llevarse bien" con otra persona además de Tala.

*

El resto de la reunión regresó a ser calmada, a excepción de esas veces en la que uno u otro, hablaban por lo bajo para molestar su contraparte.

- ¿Entonces qué, Tyson, chicos? –cuestionó Robert emocionado.- ¿Qué tal una batalla para recordar viejos tiempos? –propuso, siendo tomada de buena manera su invitación.

- ¡Eso sería genial! –celebró el mencionado, poniéndose enérgico de pie.

- ¡Yo también aceptó! –comentó Daichi, poniéndose en pie los demás al estar de acuerdo.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Johnny? –le preguntó Max, obteniendo un gesto borde de su parte.

- No gracias, yo paso. –dijo, aunque les imitó en acción.- Aún así, nosotros les ganaremos. –y una sonrisilla adornó sus labios.

- No lo creo. –contestó un confiado Ray, saliendo de la habitación para ir al patio y medir sus fuerzas.

Kai, a pesar de levantarse, permaneció en su mismo sitio y con sus brazos cruzados, sin dejar de ver a Johnny; éste al sentir su mirada, se esperó a que todos hubieran salido y se giró.

*

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres batallar? –cuestionó altanero, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al ser sólo Kai y él.

Sus primeras palabras _serias_ después de su encuentro en aquel puente.

- No. –respondió neutro el otro, sin dejar de verle.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres? –preguntó.

- Eso mismo quiero saber.

- ¿Disculpa? –repitió Johnny, sin entender lo que le decía.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? –le atajó el bicolor.

- ¿Yo? –rió.- Yo no quiero nada. ¿Y tú?

- Bien, entonces deja de verme a cada segundo. –dijo, tratando de que sonara como una amenaza.

- Qué curioso... –apuntó el otro.- Porque eres tú el que me mira a cada segundo, no yo. –su voz sonando más seria.

- Ya quisieras McGregor.

- Ya quisieras tú, Kai. –contrapuso.

*

Las últimas palabras de ambos seguía en el aire y a los lejos se escuchaban las voces y las risas de los demás al comenzar lo que sería la primera batalla.

- Ya ves que eres tú. –apuntó el europeo, entrecerrando sus ojos presuntuoso al ver que tenía la razón.

- No te estoy viendo a ti. –se defendió el ruso-japonés, apartando momentáneamente la mirada.- Es sólo que me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo igual de infantil e idiota, sin ofender, que la última vez que te vi. –y se encogió de hombros resignado.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! –le reprochó indignado, dejándosele ir y tomándolo de la chaqueta.

- Lo ves. No puedes contener tus emociones.

Apenas y lo mencionó cuando éste respiró hondo y lo soltó un poco, pero no por completo.

- ¡Ja! -se rió como si nada.- Aquí el idiota eres tú, Hiwatari. Sigues siendo igual de arrogante y altanero. –expuso, tratando de no centrarse en sus ojos violetas que lo estaban distrayendo.

*

Kai también luchaba por no perderse en los ojos de Johnny, y tampoco en el aroma a colonia exclusiva que llevaba y desprendía con cada mínimo movimiento que hacía.

- Eres insoportable. –decía el pelirrojo, pasando por alto lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Y tú, odioso. –contrapuso Hiwatari, mostrándole su sonrisa burlona.

No iba a dejar que las cosas se salieran de control.

- Eres detestable. -dijo por fin, soltándole y dándose la vuelta.- Y soy mucho mejor que tú. Algún día reclamaré mi victoria.

- Cuando quieras McGregor, cuando quieras. -apremió.

*

Y justo cuando el europeo comenzó su marcha para salir de aquella habitación, todo el calor que habían reunidos sus cuerpos descendió en un santiamén, provocándole escalofríos a ambos.

Lo cual se lo atribuyeron al clima y al invierno, que éste último estaba tan próximo y que les había hecho estragos por un momento.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡He terminado! n0n

La primera vez que tomo a estos personajes para cumplir con el reto nxn

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
